Mujer de la vida galante Everlark
by LUMELLARKEVERDEEN
Summary: Sinopsis dentro.
1. Sinopsis.

Katniss Everdeen con su peluca rubia y enfundada en zapatos de tacón alto, realiza un intercambio por las noches de placer por dinero.

Cuando todo mundo está durmiendo, se escabulle de os condominios de la universidad para hacer su trabajo como trabajadora sexual.

Su modo de vida actual, comenzó sin darse cuenta al buscar una economía más o menos estable. A necesidad la obligo a utilizar hasta el último de sus recursos.

Sin embargo, Katniss quedara descubierta ante los ojos de su compañero de la carrera Peeta Mellark, que enamorado de ella, aprovechara la oportunidad para estar cerca de ella, en una relación que se volverá más allá de cliente y proveedor.

¿Podrá funcionar esta relación? ¿Qué sucederá si son descubiertos?

Acompaña a Katniss en esta historia pasional y llena de deseos, donde los prejuicios y las apariencias a veces son más fuerte que el amor mismo.


	2. Bienvenida.

Donde Katniss Everdeen es una trabajadora sexual y Peeta Mellark un estudiante hijo de un magnate de la gran ciudad.

Bienvenidos.


	3. Prólogo.

Me dicen Catnip mientras trabajo por las noches, pero ese no es mi verdadero nombre.

Mi verdadero nombre es Katniss Everdeen.

Tú me conocerás por esos dos.

He llegado a pensar, que el mundo tiene una forma muy rara de hacer justicia: castiga a los necesitados y beneficia a los malos.

Nos han enseñado a juzgar y no entender. No somos humanos, no tenemos nada de humanidad. Somos prejuicios, egoísmo y crueles.

Todo eso lo sé, porque soy parte de una minoría marginada.

Soy una trabajadora sexual.

Soy una prostituta.

**Bienvenidos, yo soy Trini.**


	4. 1.

Es viernes por la noche y la plaza del estudiante esta abarrotada de personas, sobre todo con _el festival de las estrellas_ organizada por la carrera de artes dramáticas. Camino por un lado del festival y huelo las frituras y el chocolate caliente que venden para recaudar dinero. Me gustaría quedarme, sobre todo a ver la obra que están por presentar pero tengo trabajo que hacer.

La noche es perfecta, corre una brisa fresca y la luna llena ilumina las aceras, sin ninguna nube que se interponga entre las estrellas y los ojos humanos.

Me acomodo la mochila al hombro y camino con prisa, porque voy tarde a la cita de trabajo. Uno de mis celulares suena en el bolsillo, tengo dos porque uno lo utilizo para el_ trabajo_ y otro es de uso personal, el cual se anuncia con una suave vibración. Mi padre me está llamando desde casa.

— Hola, papá— contesto, después del segundo tono.

Lo escucho toser antes de que conteste. —Hola, Katniss.

Creo que sonríe y yo también lo hago, me gusta mucho hablar con mi padre.

— ¿Todo bien por allá?— pregunto.

— Todo bien como siempre Kat, ¿no vendrás el fin de semana?

No suelo faltar mucho a las visitar semanales a casa, sobre todo con la enfermedad de mi padre, que cada vez parece estar muy grave, aprovecho cada que puedo para estar con él, pero últimamente el trabajo no me ha dejado ir por segundo fin de semana, ya extraño a mi familia, los condominios de la universidad son vacíos y superficiales a comparación con el calor de mi hogar.

— Lo siento papá, tendrá que ser el otro fin de semana, tengo trabajo— contesto.

— Ese trabajo, ese trabajo— suspira— . Te tiene tan ocupada.

— Ese trabajo está ayudando a pagar tu enfermedad, papá.— le recuerdo, porque a veces lo olvida.

— Lo sé, lo sé, simplemente me preocupo.

— No tienes porque.

— Tengo porque Katniss Everdeen, soy tu padre.

Me río porque a pesar de lo gastado que su enfermedad lo tiene, se sigue preocupando por mí, por mi hermana y mi madre. Nuestra charla se extiende unos minutos más, lo que me da tiempo de preguntar por Primrose, mi hermana, que al parecer ha sacado otro sobresaliente y al paso que va puede conseguir una beca completa para la universidad, también hablamos de casa y de los viejos tiempos, que parecen poner feliz y nostálgicos a mi padre, pero insiste en hablar de ellos.

Cuando por fin cuelgo, ya llegue a los condominios y entro en la habitación que comparto con mi compañera, se llama Madge Undersee y es bastante seria. Tiene una cabellera rubia prominente y brillosa, además de ojos azules, tiene una belleza natural, pues casi nunca se maquilla. En estos momentos no se encuentra en la habitación, lo que me viene de maravilla, pues me resulta más fácil arreglar mis cosas.

En el fondo del armario que comparto con Maggie, tengo un baúl donde guardo varios vestidos de noche, tacones y una peluca rubia, saco todo con cuidado y me maquillo con delicadeza. No me gusta empolvarme la cara con todos los productos de belleza, pero lo hago porque es una forma de proteger mi identidad, además de la peluca.

Los pasillos de las habitaciones están vacíos, así que me es fácil salir sin ocultarme mucho y corro por los aparcamientos donde manejo un pequeño Volkswagen 2004 de color blanco con la pintura sucia. Sorprendentemente el motor casi ni suena cuando lo prendo y corre tan rápido como cualquier otro carro, ha sido tan aguantador que le he tomado cariño.

Me dirijo a los barrios bajos de la ciudad, donde ninguna persona que conozca de la universidad aparecerá por ahí. Hay un pequeño bar llamado Panem donde suelo atender a los clientes. El bar a pesar de estar en una parte marginada de la ciudad, es bastante pintoresco, bonito y limpio. El dueño es bastante desagradable, pero es justo y reconoce que nosotras le damos a ganar.

Dejo el coche detrás del bar, donde hay una entrada para nosotras las _trabajadoras sexuales_, es para alejar a los pervertidos y mantenernos seguras. Entro por la puerta rápido porque tengo que atender a mi primer cliente en diez minutos y todavía tengo que ajustarme bien la peluca y cambiarme.

— Hola, Catnip— me saluda una pelirroja con bastante entusiasmo cuando me ve llegar. Es de las chicas que más me agradan de aquí.

— Hola, Annie.

Le devuelvo el saludo con una sonrisa. La chica es tan pequeña que parece casi frágil, cuando la veo bailar por el tubo casi parece como si se fuera a romper de una caída o una voltereta. Me siento frente a uno de los espejos a ajustarme con más broches la peluca y cuando estoy segura que no se caerá me levanto, me visto rápido con uno de los modelitos de poca ropa que el bar nos proporciona y camino a los privados.

Hay un hombre de gran tamaño en la entrada, se llama Boggs y me saluda con un movimiento de cabeza, le devuelvo el saludo. Mi cliente ya está en el privado cuando entro, es un niño caprichoso de veintitantos años que siempre me pide a mi cuando viene.

— Mi hermosa Catnip— dice, mientras huele cabello con una gran exhalación.

Yo le sonrío, porque es un hombre de pocas palabras y más de acción, así que cuanto ante, me deja caer sobre el sillón del privado y se baja los pantalones, ya la trae dura, así que se acerca a mi boca para que se la chupe por unos minutos, lo que hago. Dejo que embista mi boca mientras él se deleita entre suspiros, me pide que me quite el top mientras sigue en mi boca y le hago caso.

Mientras sigue entretenido conmigo mi cabeza no deja de pensar en los que estoy haciendo y en lo grande que el bloque de cemento de la moral que sostengo sobre los hombros, así que me levanto y me arranco la parte de abajo para que me embista y termine de una vez. Lo hace sin dudar, pues es de las cosas que lo vuelve loco.

Aunque no puedo negar que muchas veces me ha ayudado a acabar, porque tengo otros clientes que no les importa si yo termino, simplemente se ocupan de ellos, pagan y se van. Seneca es de los clientes más considerados que he llegado a tener.

— Me encantas— me susurra al oído mientras entra en mí.

Termina en unos minutos, al igual que yo, porque lo que sea de cada quien sabe cómo hacerlo.

— ¿Te pago a ti o a Snow?— me pregunta, mientras se viste de traje de nuevo.

Snow es el dueño del bar.

— Snow— le contesto, ya que nosotras no solemos recibir el pago hasta el final de la noche, cuando nos pagana. A veces recibimos propinas.

— Bueno— dice Seneca, mordiéndose el labio— . Iría por otra ronda contigo, pero de verdad tengo que irme— Tiene los ojos brillosos de lujuria.— Toma.

Me tiende una mano con un billete grande, es la propina, siempre me deja algo, no sé si por lastima o porque realmente queda satisfecho. Se va con una sonrisa en el rostro y saludando con entusiasmo a Boggs, me quedo en el privado por un tiempo tratando de no sentirme miserable.

Antes, cuando recién comencé a trabajar, me quedaba a llorar, a lagrima suelta hasta que venía Snow a sacarme y darme un respiro porque era la nueva, a estas alturas ya no me permite esas ñoñerías, ya llevo varios meses trabajando, pero sea el tiempo que haya transcurrido nunca te acostumbras.

En los camerinos me encuentro de nuevo a Annie que da saltitos frente al espejo, no sé cómo mantiene su entusiasmo y a dos chicas más, una que se llama Johanna Mason, la cual no parece pasarme mucho, creo que me odia porque me cree débil por llorar los primeros días. Trato de no mostrar sentimientos cuando estoy con ella.

— Hoy no lloraste— me dice, acercándose. Tiene un mechón de color rojo entre sus cabellos rojos que le queda muy bien.

— Hace bastante tiempo que ya no lo hago— contesto.

Mueve la cabeza a un lado y me examina como si no me creyera, además de una pizca de odio.

— Bien.

Creo que Snow le encargo que me cuidara o algo así, aunque Johanna no es de las personas que se preocupa por los demás, sino por sí misma.

La noche va de maravilla en cuanto a propinas por el resto de la noche, doy rondas por el bar, unos privados más y uno que otro baile hasta las tantas de las madrugas, después de que termina mi turno, Snow me llama a su oficina para pagarme. Parece contento conmigo, porque hoy me ha pagado bastante bien y me dice que atraigo a muchos clientes. La verdad es que no sé porque, solo muevo las caderas y sonrío. Debe ser la peluca; los hombres con su obsesión con las rubias.

Voy hasta mi carro para irme y Annie aproveche para que la lleve a su casa.

— Hoy fue una buena noche ¿no crees?

Sonríe tanto que logra sacarme una a mí.

— Fue una noche dura.— digo, encendiendo el coche.

De pronto su sonrisa se vuelve un tanto perversa —Literalmente.—dice y entiendo su broma.

— Mamá se pondrá muy contenta con lo que he ganado, por fin podremos comprarle zapatos nuevos para la escuela a mi hermano— dice, con entusiasmo como siempre.

A veces siento un poco de lastima por Annie y su familia, quienes son un poco pobre, siempre cuidando la moneda y muchas veces pasando penas con la comida cuando los tiempos no están buenos en el bar. A Primrose y a mi jamás nos faltó nada, sino hasta la enfermedad de mi padre, donde no alcanza para nada. Primero se fue acabando mi fondo universitario de a poco con las quimioterapias y lo tratamientos, no duro más que ocho meses el dinero.

— ¿Cómo está tu papá, Catnip?— pregunta Annie.

Aunque no suelo contarle mucho de mi otra vida, porque sabe que la tengo, casi todas las que trabajamos en el bar la tenemos y no andamos husmeando en la vida de los demás a menos que queramos compartirla.

— Hasta ahorita bien— digo, aunque no sea un tanto cierto, pero quiero creer que sí— . Ya sabes que a veces el dinero no alcanza, pero mamá entro a trabajar también.

— Eso está bien, supongo. — dice y parece quedarse sin palabras, lo que es raro en ella.

— ¿Pasa algo?— pregunto, mientras giro en una calle.

— No, nada— dice, volviendo de cualquier lugar en donde su cabeza estaba.

La dejo en su casa y se despide con un beso, vive en otro de los barrios bajos donde las casas les hace falta una capa de pintura y hay coches con bloques de ladrilla que reemplazan las llantas, aparcados en el patio de enfrente, esperando a algún día ser arreglados. Annie tiene una familia con varios hermanos a los cuales mantener y una madre ausente, no tiene educación universitaria, ni siquiera la preparatoria terminada, pero eso no ha sido excusa para que sus hermanos no reciban educación. Es deplorable la situación de las personas, definitivamente hay quienes la llevan peor que nosotros.

Cuando llego a la universidad, sigue estando desierta, probablemente algunos alumnos estén botados hasta medio día, me quedo en el coche donde decido prender la radio y encuentro una muy buena canción con un gran ritmo que habla sobre vivir la vida al máximo y disfrutarla. Me quedo meditando sobre ella y sobre la ironía de ella, dice que hay que disfrutar, pero no dice nada sobre qué hacer con la vida cuando todo esta jodido.

Suspiro pensando en que pasaría si mi familia se enterara en lo que trabajo, sería una total vergüenza, no podría ni verlos a los ojos. Aunque de verdad había intentado no llegar a estos extremos, nada alcanzaba lo suficiente. Intente trabajar en una cafetería, incluso en doble turno, pero no funciono, también haciendo tareas y cobrando por asesorías pero había una matrícula que pagar y poco dinero suficiente.

Al final me rendí, con los meses del alquiler de los condominios y los libros y demás, necesitaba dinero rápido. Necesitaba un trabajo que me diera para vivir y para mandarle a mi familia. Así que me decidí por este. Por ser una trabajadora sexual, por decirlo de una bonita forma.

Pero en realidad todos sabemos lo que soy, soy una prostituta.

**Pues, he aquí el primer capítulo, ojalá y les haya gustado. **

**Besos xx.**


	5. 2

Cuando despierto, se escuchan portazos y voces por los pasillos, señal de que varios de mis compañeros de condominio ya están recuperados de las fiestas de anoche. Pienso en acomodarme de nuevo y me hago un ovillo entre las sabanas.

Abro los ojos una hora después, mejor descansada y con energía, me deshago de la cama y voy hasta el baño para lavarme los dientes y hacer mis necesidades. Después me cambio lo pantalones cortos de la pijama por unos de mezclilla. Ya que tengo mucha ropa que lavar, acumulada de dos semanas y la lavandería estudiantil ya debe estar abierta.

Cargo mi bote con las dos manos, mientras Madge sigue rendida en su cama, seguramente por la bebida tendrá una resaca de mil demonios y es bastante mimada cuando se siente mal, siento un poco de pena por su novio Gale, que posiblemente también tendrá una resaca y tendrá que lidiar con los dos.

Sin embargo, me encojo de hombros y mando al carajo lo que pienso, al final de cuentas, cada quien hace las cosas por decisión propia.

El campus esta medio vacío y el cuarto de lavado esta igual, tomo una lavadora mientras dejo mi credencial estudiantil con la señora que parece tener cara de bulldog, que siempre mira mal a los alumnos ¿qué cree que voy a hacer? ¿Robarme una lavadora? Coloco primero una carga de ropa de color y me siento a esperar al tiempo que checo los mensajes en mi celular personal o aprovecho para adelantar un poco los deberes para el lunes.

Paso un rato tranquilo, cuando alguien se sienta enseguida de mí y yo suspiro, porque habiendo tantos asientos en la lavandería eligen en donde yo estoy sentada, no estoy diciendo que los lugares son exclusivo, pero mi espacio personal sí lo es. Quito la vista de mi celular y veo que es un compañero de la carrera que me sonríe.

— ¿Qué tal?— saluda.

Su nombre es Peeta Mellark, un chico de cabellera rubia que siempre parece estar rodeado de amigos, tiene ojos azules y ahora que lo veo más de cerca, tiene unas largas y doradas pestañas.

— Hola.

Parece quedarse callado por unos minutos, así que vuelvo mi vista al celular. Ya estoy por terminar el capítulo del libro de derecho penal.

— A mí también me gusta lavar los sábados. —comenta señalando las lavadoras.

— Sí, es bastante tranquilo. — contesto, concentrándome en lo que acabo de leer.

Es un poco gracioso su forma de comenzar una conversación.

— ¿Estás haciendo lo del señor Sánchez?— pregunta, señalando mi celular.

— Solo adelanto un poco la lectura, en realidad están algo largos los casos.

— Ah, qué bien.

Bueno, tal vez no pueda terminar el libro como pensé, así que me levanto a revisar mi carga de ropa, la cual ya parece estar lista, así que la echo en el cesto y meto la segunda carga, me vuelvo a sentar para esperarla y Peeta ya no está en los asientos. Lo veo junto a la ventana con el celular en su oreja, parece un poco confundido, como si algo estuviera mal. Claro que no pienso preguntar y tampoco me interesa saber.

Siento que me llega un mensaje a uno de los celulares que traigo en la bolsa, lo tomo con cuidado y reviso quien me habla. Es uno de mis clientes, que me pide que nos veamos en su casa en la noche, por lo cual accedo, porque así es la dinámica que le gusta a él. A veces acepto a trabajar a parte del Club y me reúno con los clientes donde ellos propongan. Por lo general es entre semana, pero como me quede y no fui con mi familia no puedo negarme, sobre todo con lo bien que paga.

Peeta regresa unos minutos después, pero esta vez se sienta más alejado, lo que me parece perfecto, no soy una mujer de muchas palabras, me incomoda hablar con alguien al que no le tengo confianza, por eso es muy difícil que tenga amigos, excepto por Madge que parece tener casi mi misma personalidad.

Espero impaciente a que la segunda lavadora termina y la echo al cesto ya lista para llevármela al cuarto de los condominios. No sé porque siento que debería decirle algo a Peeta antes de irme, así que solo me limito a despedirme:

— Adiós, Peeta.

—Hasta el lunes.— contesta con una sonrisa.

Paso la tarde limpiando, doblando ropa y pensando en esta noche. Siempre lo hago, pienso demasiado las cosas, sobre todo del por qué hago esto. Me lamento por unos instantes, pero después recuerdo a Annie, mi compañera en el Club, que tiene una familia numerosa que alimentar o de Johanna, que no tiene familia, ni nadie a quien cuidar excepto por ella. Y de las demás chicas que su cuerpo es lo mejor que tienen para salir adelante.

No es un trabajo decente, del cual sentirse orgulloso, pero sí honesto, no robamos nada y lo hacemos para sobrevivir en este mundo material, donde los costos de las medicinas y la canasta básica suben tan rápido como la marea del mar.

Madge está leyendo un libro en estos momentos, así que no presta mucha atención a lo que hago, que es maquillarme y cepillar la peluca. Por supuesto que ella sabe lo que hago y me entiende. Le he tomado cariño porque es de las personas que ve, entiende y calla, no juzga.

Me coloco delineador en los ojos pero mi pulso no ayuda mucho esta noche, tal vez por el hecho de que no he comido nada en todo el día, por momentos se me suele olvidar los rugidos del estómago rogando algo de comer. Abro uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche que está al lado de mi cama y saco una barrita de granola, le doy un mordisco y mi estómago parece agradecérmelo.

— Siempre te mal pasas— comenta Madge.

— Se me olvida comer— contesto, acabándome casi la mitad, está muy buena con los pedazos de arándano entre la avena.

— ¿A quién se le olvida comer?— pregunta con el ceño fruncido y bajando el libro hasta sus piernas.

— A mí.

Se levanta de su cama y me mira, a lo mejor ha notado algo raro en mi maquillaje y recuerdo que solo me he delineado un ojo. Sonríe mientras toma el tubo negro y termina lo que comencé.

— Gracias.

— De nada.

Me observa y sonríe, a Madge le encanta maquillar y de hecho ella me enseño todo lo que se. Tomo mi mochila con la peluca dentro y me despido después de terminar con la barrita.

Hay varios estudiantes en el estacionamiento, pero nadie presta atención a mi o a mi destartalado Volkswagen. La casa de mi cliente está a unos quince minutos más o menos del campus. Siempre me estaciono una calle antes de llegar a mi destino, donde me acomodo la peluca, así que lo demás lo recorro caminando. Toco la puerta de entrada y Darius ya me está esperando en bata, me invita a pasar y me ofrece una copa que rechazo.

La casa de Darius es pequeña, pero ciertamente con detalles lujosos, es como su dueño, le gusta lo bueno pero lo sencillo. Creo que es gerente en una pequeña distribuidora de la ciudad, por lo que puede permitirse una acompañante o una prostituta.

— Hoy te ves especialmente sexy— dice, dando un trago a su copa.

Sonrío y observo su cabello rojizo despeinado, como si acabara de despertarse, lo que puede ser posible, porque los sábados es su día de descanso, se todo esto porque me lo cuente, no porque me interesa en su pequeña vida.

— ¿Quieres comenzar por la habitación?— le pregunto, mientras me deshago de mi abrigo.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? Vamos a cenar algo. — dice, caminando hasta la cocina.

Darius es un hombre que disfruta de varias rondas de sexo. Por lo general me hace repetir dos o tres veces por noche, pero mientras pueda pagárselo, no veo el problema. Lo sigo a la cocina y ha preparado estofado, me invita a sentarme en la mesa. Comenzamos a comer y de verdad está bastante bueno.

— Me encanta ese modelito que traes, pero me gusta más como te ves sin él. — dice, con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

Al instante comprendo sus insinuaciones, quiere que me quite el vestido y coma desnuda con él, así que lo hago y como no traigo sostén, mis pechos quedan al aire. Me alejo el cabello rubio de la cara y lo sujeto con una liga en mi nuca, a Darius le encanta mi cuello. Cada cliente tiene su fetiche y los he ido aprendiendo con el tiempo.

— ¿Todo bien en el trabajo?— pregunto, porque le gusta que le haga hablar de su vida. Mientras mejor sea el servicio que dé, mejor será la paga.

— Todo esta excelente, conseguí un ascenso— contesta, levantando las dos cejas y sonriendo — . Lo que significa que podré pagar por más de tus servicios.

— Ya vas a poder pagarme como acompañante.

— Ya podré pagarte por más tiempo cuando me acompañes.

Darius me ha pedido que lo acompañe dos veces a eventos organizados por su trabajo, pero por lo general, siempre le alcanza para pagarme tres o cuatro horas y después tengo que irme, lo que es una lástima para él, porque esa noche no obtiene sexo. Creo que es un poco triste que este hombre en vez de buscar una pareja, ande en busca de una trabajadora sexual.

Dejo la comida de lado y le doy un trago a mi vaso con agua antes de levantarme con solo mis bragas. Darius me observa ir hasta él y colocarme en su regazo. Al instante comienza a besarme el cuello y tomar mis pechos entre sus manos, creo que aleja la mesa con los pies y se escucha uno que otro vaso caer al suelo y romperse, pero dudo que le importe.

Paseo mis manos por su pecho, hasta abrir su bata, va desnudo debajo y siento su miembro duro entre mis piernas. Me jala de la peluca y siento los pequeños broches jalarme mi cabello, pero evito hacer un gesto mientras acerca mis labios a los suyos, con su otra mano, retira mis bragas, me levanta para colocarse la protección y me penetra de una, ahogo un gemido en su boca, lo que parece excitarlo más.

— Podría pasarme la vida follándote y no me cansaría de ti— murmura entre dientes, mientras comienza a moverme de arriba a abajo.

— Mientras tengas para pagarme.

— Eres una gatita interesada, Cati.

Siempre me llama Cati, le gustan los nombres cortos y le gusta ahorrarse la pereza de decir Catnip.

Se levanta de la silla del comedor, mientras sigo dentro de él y me sujeta por las nalgas. Me coloca en la barra de la cocina y sigue embistiéndome, lo beso mientras lo hace y parece que está a punto de correrse, así que acelera sus movimientos al igual que mis gemidos. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y meto mis dedos por sus cabellos, le doy pequeños tirones y gime, lo que le ayuda a llegar y terminar dentro de mí. Recarga su cabeza en mi pecho, tratando de respirar.

En ese momento su celular comienza a sonar, así que me bajo de la encimadera para traérselo, probablemente sea de su trabajo. Me agradece cuando lo toma y lo contesta con el altavoz.

— Buenas noches Darius— contesta una voz masculina, su jefe.

Me recargo sobre la mesa y le doy sorbitos a mi vaso con agua, Darius se voltea para verme.

— Buenas noches, Dylan ¿todo está bien?

— Voy a salir de la ciudad por unos días, así que...— Me pierdo completamente en la plática. Darius me llama con su mano y señala su miembro, quiere que se la chupe. Me acerco y me arrodillo frente a él. — . Te dejaré encargado y necesito que mañana vayas a la oficina a recibir la mercancía nueva.

— ¿Joe no pudo encargarse? — pregunta con los dientes apretados.

Sostengo su miembro entre mis manos y comienzo a masturbarlo, mientras lamo la punta.

— Joe comienza sus vacaciones a partir de mañana, probablemente esté en el aeropuerto.

— Esta bien— accede, tomando una bocanada de aire.

He comenzado a meterla a mi boca.

— Revisa que la carga este completa, he tenido varios desacuerdos con el proveedor.— dice su jefe. — . Cambiaremos de proveedor cuando llegue.

— De acuerdo— contesta Darius con dificultad y su jefe se despide.

Avienta el celular sobre la encimadera y toma mi nuca con su mano y me folla la boca, me obliga a tragarme su miembro hasta la garganta, respiro hondo para evitar las arcadas y que los ojos me lloren, cuando está a punto de terminar por segunda vez, sale de mi boca y me llena los pechos de sus fluidos.

Respira con dificultad y se deja caer hasta el suelo para descansar, yo también me arrodillo y me acomodo entre su pecho. Es como una costumbre ya, follar hasta que Darius quiera y al final acurrucarme con él, no sé si se sienta querido de esta forma.

Para el final, saca de la cartera varios billetes y me paga, le agradezco con un beso en la mejilla y el con una nalgada. Me visto deprisa antes de que se le ocurra ir por otra ronda, paso por el baño para acomodarme la peluca y lavarme un poco la cara.

Las calles están vacías y a lo lejos se escucha la música de alguna fiesta, me aprieto más el abrigo a mi cuerpo, alejo unos mechones rubios de mi cara. Varios coches pasan por mi lado y creo que uno se detiene a unos metros frente a mi, acelero mi paso y observo que se bajan personas del coche, agacho la cabeza y los tacones repiquetean con urgencia en la acera.

— No puede ser— murmuro, cuando distingo los rostros de las dos personas que bajaron del coche.

Son Cato y Peeta, dos compañeros de la carrera.

— ¡Eh, tu!— grita uno y reconozco la voz de Cato. No me detengo y hago como que no escucho — . ¡Eh, detente!

Creo que empieza a seguirme.

— Eh, quiero contratar tus servicios para mi amigo— dice Cato.

Me detengo en un lugar oscuro, donde la luz de las farolas no me da en el rostro.

Carraspeo para hacer más gruesa mi voz — No estoy en servicio.

— Eres una puta, las putas siempre están en servicio.

Eso me hace enojar, la idea equivocada que tiene la gente. Soy una prostituta por necesidad, no soy una puta, no cojo porque quiera o lo desee.

— Ya dije que no.

— No te hagas la santa puta, te vamos a pagar.

— Cato, no creo que por ser una trabajadora sexual tengamos el derecho a obligarla, vámonos—dice Peeta.

Al menos uno de los dos parece estar cuerdo. Cato creo que está muy alcoholizado. Se acerca demasiado a mí y estoy comenzando a preocuparme de que vaya a descubrirme, me escondo más en la oscuridad, mi corazón late muy rápido y estoy comenzando a desesperarme. Vaya suerte que tengo, justamente estos dos, justamente Cato y Peeta.

— Te voy a pagar. — insiste.

Cato esta tan borracho que no se da cuenta de la grieta que hay en el suelo y cae de bruces en el suelo, yo suelto un suspiro porque eso lo detuvo. Y Peeta corre a levantar a Cato, que parece desmayado en el suelo, yo solo lo observo mientras alguien, al parecer uno que se llama Marvel suena el claxon del automóvil.

Peeta levanta a Cato y lo lleva en la espalda y se voltea hasta a mí, mi corazón vuelve a acelerarse, parece que va a decir algo pero se calla cuando me observa bien.

— Katniss— susurra sorprendido, sus ojos azules están demasiado abiertos.

Parece que me va a dar un infarto cuando pronuncia mi nombre. Le ruego con la mirada que se calle y no diga nada, creo que lo entiende. Aunque no estoy segura si vaya a guardarme el secreto. Esto no puede estar pasando.

— Lamento lo de mi amigo— dice y mete al coche a Cato y se van.

Corro hasta mi coche y me dejo caer sobre el asiento de conductor, donde todavía no me la puedo creer. Comienzo a llorar a lágrima tendida y de verdad no me importa embarrarme de delineador y mascara de pestañas la cara. Me limpio las lágrimas del rostro porque estoy enojada de esta situación y no puedo pensar en cómo es posible que tenga que pasar por esto, creo que lloro también por mi padre, porque desde que nos dieron la noticia de su enfermedad no he hecho más que mantenerme firme y nunca he sopesado el dolor que tal vez lo pierda, también lloro por Annie. Lo que acaba de pasar fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Me siento mal por haber disfrutado un poco la noche con Darius.

Hoy más que nunca, sentada en mi coche viejo y oxidado a la luz de las estrellas, echa un desastre me pregunto ¿por qué a mí?

Por qué la vida es más dura para algunas personas. No puedo lograr entenderlo.

Cuando termino de soltar todo, tengo el valor de encender el coche y manejar hasta los condominios. Madge no está en el cuarto, lo que me es conveniente, porque vuelvo a llorar en la ducha pensando en lo que pueda pasar el lunes, en lo que esto puede arruinar mi carrera si Peeta decide hablar.

Creo que logro tener cierta fe en el porque me calmo por un momento y me arropa la idea de que Peeta es diferente y hablara conmigo antes de hacer cualquier cosa, porque él no es nada como sus amigos, no es nada como las demás personas. Quiero creer que existe alguien bueno en el mundo.

Quiero creer que este incidente no me definirá como la puta de la carrera.

**Wow, que capítulo más intenso ¿no creen?**


	6. 3

Al siguiente día, no me levanto hasta muy entrada la mañana, ni siquiera cuando Madge me propone ir a desayunar panqueques y tortitas al _IHOP*_, un restaurante cerca del campus.

Porque sabía que estaba hecha un desastre y no necesitaba que alguien me viera con los ojos hinchados. Me levanto de la cama hasta la pequeña nevera que tiene Maggie y desenvuelvo uno de los algodones fríos que guardamos para estas ocasiones. Me regreso a mi cama y cierro los ojos para que el remedio haga lo suyo.

Después paso un día bastante normal, termino los deberes, hablo con mi padre y me como un emparedado que ya llevaba un día refrigerado. Casi como una universitaria convencional.

Apago el teléfono celular del trabajo porque no quiero saber nada de la doble vida que llevo, deseo fingir que todo está bien y los meses que han transcurrido solo han sido parte de un mal sueño.

No salgo de la habitación para nada, tampoco recibo noticias de Peeta. Así que cada minuto reviso el celular con el corazón en la mano, en busca de algún mensaje o algo referente a mi publicado en las redes sociales, pero nada pasa. No estoy muy segura en si eso me tranquiliza o me mantiene con los pelos de punta.

Me duermo temprano después de tomar una ducha y acomodar mi cabello con la secadora y el lunes me despierto mejor, con nuevas energías y revitalizada.

Abro las ventanas del dormitorio y siento la brisa vigorizante de la mañana. Me dispongo a vestirme, lavarme los dientes y el rostro. Pero antes de entrar al baño tomo una de las almohadas de Madge que están en el suelo regadas y se la aviento, lo que la hace quejarse y yo que me ría.

—Arriba, Maggie— le digo— . No puedes llegar tarde a anatomía.

Creo que conozco el horario de Madge mucho mejor que ella, así que prácticamente la mayoría de las veces me toca recordarle que clase sigue. No sé cómo esta mujer sobrevive en medicina. Minutos después que salgo del baño, Madge sigue acostada, pero sé que esta despierta porque esta mensajeándose con su novio Gale.

Tomo una de las barritas de arándanos de mi mesita de noche antes de irme; las cuales por cierto tengo que comprar más, me cuelgo la mochila al hombro y salgo de la habitación despidiéndome de mi amiga.

Decido irme caminando a mi edificio porque las habitaciones no están muy lejos, además no tiene caso mover mi coche y gastar gasolina cuando puedo andar a pie.

El salón apenas y comienza a llenarse, hay dos personas dentro con las cuales no hablo mucho, sin embargo los saludo por educación y me dirijo a los asiento de la esquina. Observo con el rostro sereno a mis demás compañeros entrar.

Cato lo hace con una gran carcajada y llamando bastante la atención, mientras parece celebrar algo con Marvel, Peeta los sigue y parece estar buscando algo cuando entra, a alguien o precisamente a mí. Cruzo la mirada con él y para mi sorpresa, la evita avergonzado y baja la cabeza. Es el único que parece notarme, lo que quiere decir que probablemente no ha dicho nada, por ahora.

El profesor comienza su clase y va como cualquier otra normal, a excepción de las pequeñas miradas que Peeta me lanza durante toda la primera hora. Me pone nerviosa, porque siento que ese pequeño gesto puede delatarme. En ese momento mi celular vibra con la llegada de un mensaje, lo reviso disimuladamente mientras el profesor repite algo sobre formación jurídica a una compañera.

El mensaje es de Peeta y mi corazón comienza a acelerarse incluso antes de abrir el chat.

_Hola._

_Hola._

Lo raro de todo esto es que no vuelve a contestarme el mensaje, así que el resto de la clase me la paso de nervios. Tampoco me habla cuando el profesor nos deja irnos, pero no es como que hubiera tenido oportunidad, pues salí pitando a mi otra clase que me tocaba a la otra punta de la universidad.

El día se vuelve un poco extraño, el cielo se nubla y el ambiente está un poco húmedo, de esas veces que ni tomando un baño es suficiente para sentirte fresco, aun así, todos parecen bastante alegres, tal vez se deba a que el torneo deportivo este cerca o las vacaciones de medio año.

Una de las últimas clases es cancelada por el profesor, lo que me viene de maravilla porque no podía concentrarme revisando la conversación con Mellark a cada minuto. Sin nada más que hacer, me quedo a descansar sobre uno de los árboles del campus. Me siento debajo de la sombra y aprovecho para leer un rato. La lectura va bastante bien, el escritor es increíble, un poco compleja de leerlo al principio, pero después te acostumbras.

Regreso a la habitación cuando se vuelve un poco tarde y vuelvo a encender el celular que uso para el trabajo con un suspiro. Creo que tengo una llamada de mi jefe y varios mensajes de Annie. No creo que tenga caso contestarle, veré que quiere cuando estemos en el club.

Me dispongo a arreglarme para esta noche, lo hago bastante rápido que en media hora ya estoy saliendo. No me preocupo por si me ven porque los lunes es demasiado tranquilo por los condominios y las calles. Solo hay unos cuantos autos de personas que vuelven de sus trabajos cansados.

Como siempre, estaciono mi coche en la parte de atrás del Club y al entrar, el aroma a tabaco y alcohol me reciben. Snow me está esperando en la entrada a los camerinos.

— Te tocan los bailes esta noche— me dice.

— ¿Ningún privado?

— Por el momento no. Ya sabemos que los lunes es lento.

— De acuerdo.— digo.

Entro a los camerinos y como siempre esta Johanna discutiendo con otra de las bailarinas, típico de ella. Busco una melena roja entre los tocadores y la encuentro arrumbada entre los vestuarios.

— Annie— la llamo.

Y creo que se sobresalta y cuando me ve parece esconderse más entre la ropa.

— Hola, Cat. — Su voz suena muy apagada, no es igual de alegre y chillona.

— ¿Pasa algo?— le pregunto, porque me preocupo por ella.

De pronto sale de su escondite, como una pequeña ardilla pelirroja indefensa, trae los ojos rojos y está hecha un desastre, como si tuviera rato llorando. Se me abalanza, me abraza y al instante siento compasión por ella.

— Annie, ¿qué pasa?

— Evie cogió una fuerte neumonía en el fin de semana y no ha mejorado y yo ya no sé qué hacer— dice entre sollozos.

Evie es su pequeña hermanita, nunca la he conocido pero me habla tanto de ella que podría reconocerla al instante.

— ¿No los atendieron en el seguro?

Se aleja de mí y se limpia las lágrimas con la palma de la mano —Nos atendieron, pero nos dijeron que no podían proveernos todos los medicamentos—Se le queda atorado un sollozo en la garganta —. Los antibióticos son caros y no sé qué voy a hacer.

Y Annie se suelta a llorar de nuevo.

Se supone que el seguro social es un programa que ayuda a atender las necesidades de las personas que carecen de recursos. Pero últimamente estas instituciones han pasado las de Caín, sobre todo para abastecer los medicamentos o para proporcionar vales a las familias para que les den las medicinas gratis en las farmacias fuera de la institución.

Puede que no salga con Annie como una amiga normal, como lo hago con Madge o que no hablemos mucho, pero le tengo cariño a esta pequeña enana que me duele verla llorando y sollozando. Unas compañeras de camerino nos miran mal y yo trato de tranquilizar a Annie pero no sé cómo puedo hacerlo.

Si pudiera le proporcionaría algo de dinero, pero no puedo regalarle algo que también necesito. Me cala hasta los huesos este tipo de decisiones.

Boggs, el encargado de los privados y de avisarnos cuando nos toca salir, llama a Annie y esta se separa desesperada para salir. Por supuesto que no puede trabajar así, por lo que decido que iré yo por ella.

— Yo iré Boggs— le digo y frunce el ceño pero no dice nada.

— No, no, yo puedo— dice Annie conteniendo los sollozos.

— No seas tonta, te cubro yo, estas hecha un desastre no puedes hacer nada así. —le digo mientras le doy un pañuelo —. Tranquilízate, toma agua y das el siguiente ¿de acuerdo?

Annie comienza a asentir. Me visto rápido con un modelito de lentejuelas que casi no deja nada a la imaginación y salgo. Normalmente este baile que tome por Annie me tocaría a mí la paga, pero le diré a Snow que se lo pase, es de la única forma en que puedo ayudarla, además ¿qué es un baile?

Cuando salgo por algo parecido a una pasarela, las luces blancas de los reflectores me encandilan, pero lo disimulo. Los hombres comienzan a alborotarse, chiflar y gritar. La música que han elegido comienza algo provocadora, así que comienzo a moverme. Snow nos ha dicho que mantengamos las cosas _interesantes_ mientras nos movemos, como acercarnos a los clientes y bailar sobre ellos, claro que esta la regla que no pueden tocarnos, pero muchas veces no suelen seguirse y terminamos manoseadas.

Me muevo entre las mesas de los hombres que están más cerca del escenario e incluso me siento en el regazo de uno para comenzar a moverme, sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo como si lo disfrutara, pero de verdad que me estoy asqueando por dentro por trabajar en el trabajo más misógino de mundo.

El hombre comienza a acercar demasiado sus manos a mi cuerpo, así que es cuando decido levantarme y pasarme a alguien más. Muevo mis manos por el pecho del cliente que huele alcohol y que no reconozco su rostro mientras observo a más personas entrar al club y quedarse en la barra.

Cuando la canción está a punto de acabar, me devuelvo al escenario y termino con varios movimientos provocadores, Johanna entra justo después de mí y los bailes continúan.

—Catnip, tienes un privado—me dice Boggs en cuanto entro.

Bueno, al menos los bailes sirven para que se animen a pedirnos privados.

Camino por atrás de los escenarios hasta los cuartos privados, donde me está esperando mi próximo cliente. Una de las otras chicas se lame los labios y me mira con desdén cuando me ve pasar.

— Te pescaste uno bueno adentro, Catnip— me dice— . Que perra, siempre te llevas lo mejor.

— Ya ves.— le contesto con una sonrisa.

— Tienes un ricitos de oro esperándote.

Siendo sincera, siempre me han tocado clientes guapos, no como a Enobaria, que por lo general suelen tocarle viejos y gastados.

Abro la puerta del privado y hay alguien de espaldas esperándome y ahora veo porque Enobaria lo llamo risitos de oro, porque tiene el cabello rubio. Su espalda se marca a través del polo blanco que trae puesta y los pantalones de mezclilla se le ciñen a las nalgas. Está de buen ver.

— ¿Quieres comenzar con un baile?— le pregunto, porque a algunos de mis clientes les gusta de esa manera.

No contesta, así que decido acercarme y cuando estoy por tocarle la espalda se da la vuelta y casi me da un infarto cuando se quién es.

— ¡Peeta!— grito sorprendida.

Y parece que lo hago demasiado fuerte porque Boggs se asoma por la puerta.

— ¿Todo bien, Catnip?— pregunta, observando a Peeta con los ojos entrecerrados.

Tengo atorada la garganta con el aliento, pero logro asentir con la cabeza. Peeta me observa con sus ojos azules y yo siento la necesidad de cubrirme con los brazos, aunque es inútil con lo que traigo puesto.

— Katniss.—dice.

— No me digas Katniss, aquí no me llames por mi nombre — me apresuro a corregirlo. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

De pronto sus mejillas se tornan rojas y parece esta avergonzado —Yo... he intentado hablarte desde el sábado, pero... no sabía si lo que había visto era por el alcohol o era verdad.

— ¿Cómo supiste que trabajaba aquí?—le pregunto.

Precisamente había elegido este club porque estaba lejos de la universidad y mira para lo que me había servido eso.

— Yo te seguí— susurra bastante avergonzado.

Después de meses de estar cuidando absolutamente cada detalle para no ser descubierta, no había servido de nada, porque de todas formas alguien me había visto. Estaba avergonzada y enojada. Ahora probablemente tendría que hacer cosas por el o a él para poder que me mantuviera el secreto, porque no podría dejar de vivir de este trabajo, que es mi mayor ingreso para la universidad.

— No lo puedo creer.

— Lo siento, pero sinceramente no podía creer lo que había visto— dice. — ¿Por qué haces esto?— pregunta avergonzado.

— Yo...

— ¿Te gusta?

— No.

Levanto la cabeza para observarlo y me mira con lastima. De verdad no sabía que era peor, la vergüenza o la lastima. Tomo un suspiro para poder recomponerme.

— Pagaste un privado ¿lo vas a querer?— le pregunto, tratando de ignorar mis sentimiento, porque sea como sean las cosas es un cliente.

— No, yo...— Mueve sus manos nervioso— . Yo no pague para que me dieras el privado.

— Entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. — digo y comienzo a irme pero me detiene.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿Qué se tiene que hablar Peeta? Sí, me descubriste, soy una prostituta, ¿qué más quieres que te diga? ¿Qué más necesitas para desacreditarme con tus amiguitos ricos?

— No es por eso.

De acuerdo, Peeta no estaba dispuesto a irse y me estaba haciendo perder el tiempo porque tampoco quería el privado, así que me acerco a él y comienzo a encimarme, porque al final de cuentas es lo que todos buscan cuando vienen a un club de prostitutas.

— No, Katniss.

Lo aviento al sofá, me siento sobre su regazo y comienzo a sacarle la polo por la cabeza.

— ¿Te puedes detener?

Lo hago por la forma tan urgente que lo dice.

— Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo Peeta, si no quieres el privado no obstruyas mi trabajo.

— ¿Trabajo?

Me mira a los ojos esperando que le diga algo más, no sé porque la urgencia en que le diga por qué hago esto. Es obvio Peeta Mellark, no todos son hijos de un padre que le puede proporcionar dinero fácil. No todos tienen las mismas posibilidades. Me levanto de sus piernas y por un momento parece que quiere volver a decir algo, pero en lugar de eso se levanta y va hasta la puerta.

— Tenemos una charla pendiente. —dice.

— No tenemos nada — contesto.

Y lo veo cerrar la puerta.

Esto esta jodido. Completamente jodido. Yo estaba jodida desde ahora porque Peeta lo sabía y no faltaba poco para que los demás lo supieran. Me imagino cada broma, cada insulto y cada palabra que pueden decirme. Porque la gente es cruel sin conocer las razones que llevaron a las personas a hacer lo que hace.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando creí que esto no llegaría a pasar? Solo busque algo que me proporcionara dinero fácil. Algo con lo que conseguirle el tratamiento a mi padre, con que pagar las quimioterapias. Y mi padre, oh por Dios, mi padre. Si esto lo llegaba a saber, ¿con qué cara podría verlo?

No pude más, así que comencé a llorar de nuevo en el privado, mientras Boggs preguntaba si todo está bien desde fuera.

***IHOP: **The International House of Pancakes (IHOP) es un restaurante establecido en los Estados Unidos especializado en desayunos y que es propiedad de DineEquity. Entre los desayunos que ofrece IHOP están los panqueques, waffles, torrijas y tortilla francesa.

**Mierdaaaaaaaaaa, esto se vaa poner bueno.**


End file.
